Fluoroelastomers have achieved outstanding commercial success and are used in a wide variety of applications in which severe environments are encountered, in particular those end uses where exposure to high temperatures and aggressive chemicals occurs. For example, these polymers are often used in seals for aircraft engines, in oil-well drilling devices, and in sealing elements for industrial equipment that operates at high temperatures.
The outstanding properties of fluoroelastomers are largely attributable to the stability and inertness of the copolymerized fluorinated monomer units that make up the major portion of the polymer backbones in these compositions. Such monomers include vinylidene fluoride, hexafluoropropylene, tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoro(alkyl vinyl) ethers. In order to develop elastomeric properties fully, fluoroelastomers are typically crosslinked, i.e. vulcanized. To this end, a small percentage of cure site monomer is copolymerized with the fluorinated monomer units. Cure site monomers containing at least one nitrile group, for example perfluoro-8-cyano-5-methyl-3,6-dioxa-1-octene, are especially preferred. Such compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,092; 4,394,489; 5,789,489; 5,789,509 and in WO 2011084404.
Bisamidoximes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,221) and bisamidrazones (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,973; 5,637,648) have been used as vulcanizing agents for fluoroelastomers having nitrile group cure sites. These cures may be scorchy, i.e. crosslinking may begin before the final shaping of the composition. Also, the curatives require complex, multistep syntheses from expensive starting materials.
Other nitrogen containing nucleophilic compounds have been employed to crosslink fluoroelastomers having nitrile group cure sites (U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,999 B2). Some of these curatives are scorchy while others are volatile at rubber milling temperatures.
Fluoropolymers having pendant amidrazone or amidoxime groups are also known (U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,985 B2). These polymers require an additional polymer modification step in order to form crosslinks.